


Ice and Pyre

by DrEhe



Category: Monster Train (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, Trains, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, a little bit, imagine seeing the first monster train fanfic and its this, mentioned - Freeform, that's a tag? - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrEhe/pseuds/DrEhe
Summary: The Boneshaker picks up a passenger on the way to defeat Seraph. The new passenger is quite smitten with Solgard.Maybe a little too much.(hehe the title is taken from the game %) )
Relationships: Solgard the Martyr/Abandoned Winged
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Ice and Pyre

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you gotta be the first to do a thing. This is super self-indulgent, sorry. Female-coded language is used to refer the winged's genitals, so I suggest turning back if it's not your thing.

There is a blur of event that happens before the winged, abandoned by his brethren, realises what happens. One minute freezing to the bone in the ice-and-snow-covered wastelands of hell, the next finding himself in the warmth of the Boneshaker – his former enemies’ train! – he gets close to the Stygian champion of Hell unusually fast.

“You are a strange one, winged” Solgard says one day. “You are not like the others. I could even go as far as to call you a friend.”

“A friend…” the winged echoes. He is as disappointed as he is relived. On the one hand, the massive attraction he feels towards the strange, overgrown cuttlemage is well concealed, but, on the other, it likely means nothing will ever come of it. 

“Or maybe something else” muses Solgard. The winged jolts. So he was found out after all, wasn’t he?

“Yes, maybe” he says quietly. When he looks up, Solgard is close, very close, his tentacles curled curiously towards him. Before he can say anything else, Solgard pulls him into his lap – or whatever the equivalent is for a beast with the lower body of an octopus. 

His back is flush to the Martyr’s chest, and although the tentacles are already exploring his clothed body curiously, Solgard stops.

“Is this alright?” he asks.

“Heavens, yes, please, I need this!” the abandoned winged pleads, desperation bleeding into his tone. Solgard makes short work of his clothes, save for his mask and his undergarments. The tentacles explore his body, light touches across the winged’s skin that have him squirming. He has never quite been touched like this, so affectionately and gently, and he craves the feeling of it. A thought crosses his mind and, in a panic, he asks:

“W-wait, what if the others see us? Or hear us?” 

Solgard firmly pulls him into his chest once more.

“They will not. We are well-concealed.” The winged relaxes into the embrace of the tentacles as they continue roaming his body. Solgard’s hands join in as he runs them across the winged’s chest, grazing a nipple as he does so. The human reacts with a startled moan and arches his back, his head lolling back against Solgard’s shoulder. Reflexively he hooks an arm around Solgard’s slim neck, pulling him down towards the sensitive space between his own shoulder and neck, where the Martyr’s facial tentacles deliberately tease at the skin there. He may not have a mouth, but he has other tools to work with. He works a nipple with one hand, using the other alongside a tentacle to slide the winged’s undergarments off completely.

What he finds is not what he expected, but, to him, it is all the same and the end goal doesn’t change. He slips a tentacle underneath the winged, hooking it under his backside until the tip is left hanging above his belly. The movement causes the appendage to rub against the winged’s soaking wet pussy, the rim of a sucker catching the clit and drawing a ragged moan from the defector’s mouth. Solgard nudges him, encouraging him to pleasure himself using the appendage, and the winged loses no time. He begins rutting against the tentacle, moaning and whining each time the edge of a sucker presses against his clit. He is hesitant at first, but soon enough loses his inhibitions, his hips settling on a fast pace aided by the copious amount of wetness. 

Solgard is whispering at him, praising him and using his other tentacles to caress across his body, and the winged’s first orgasm is announced by a wave of wetness, a long moan and a stuttering stop to his hips. He lays there, catching his breath, but before Solgard can ask him anything, the winged uses his legs to press the tentacle closer to himself, resuming with a slower, but firmer pace. His pussy is still throbbing from the previous orgasm, but he needs more, and Solgard doesn’t stop him, instead angling the trapped appendage to make it easier for the suckers to stimulate his clit. The winged feels like he is losing his mind, and it’s not until he cums two more times that he finally stops. His thighs are soaked, as is the tentacle he used, and there’s a fairly sizeable puddle underneath them, but he can’t be bothered to care. His body is trembling, his hips still weakly jerking as if to find more friction, but Solgard moves the tentacle away to allow him to rest, pressed against his chest. 

When the winged recovers, he turns around to face Solgard, using his shoulders to support himself. He looks down, mindful not to crush a tentacle, when he notices something that had definitely not been there before. There’s a thin slit, surrounded by a puffy bump on each side, and it doesn’t take the winged long to realise what it is. When he looks back up at Solgard, and the latter looks away, clearly ashamed of himself. 

“I apologize. Please, do not pay attention to-“ but he is interrupted before he can finish.

“Let me help you” the winged says. There’s a long silence, and just when the winged thinks he’s overstepped the boundaries and is about to apologize, Solgard speaks once more.

“Please”, he says, the words spoken so quietly the winged can barely hear. 

Not needing to be told twice, he runs a calloused hand across the slit, teasing the puffy flesh around it. Solgard is trying his best not to push into the touch, but soon enough he opts to press into it. He shudders every time the winged runs his fingers from the top of the slit to the bottom. Before long, something begins to emerge from the opening. It’s similar to his tentacles, but smaller and with no suckers on it. It’s oddly prehensile, and when the winged clasps a hand around it, he can feel how wet it is. Solgard must’ve been quite pent up for it to be so sodden. He pumps his hand around it, curious at the way the tapered length squirms and coils on itself. Solgard is letting out breathy little moans, and the winged would be lying if he said they weren’t doing anything to him. He can feel himself getting wet again, and the thought of the flexible tentacle dick inside him is dominating his mind. 

He pushes Solgard back, so he lays sprawled on his back, which he goes with easily, and straddles the slim waist. With his pussy pressed close to it, he realises how big the strange member is; Solgard is slim, yes, but he is tall, and the tentacle cock is much thicker than one would expect and just about as long as his height would suggest. He tentatively rubs against it, the excessive amount of wetness helping him, and Solgard curves the flexible dick just so, pressing into the winged’s sensitive clit. They both moan, and without wasting a second more, the winged begins the task of taking the entirety of the tentacle dick. It’s easy enough at first as he slides down, his slick pussy and the tapered end making it quite trivial, but at the halfway point Solgard’s cock is significantly thicker, and the winged can feel tentacles coil around his thighs to help him stabilize his descent. After several minutes of pushing down, pulling up, pushing down a little further, the winged sits flush to Solgard’s pelvis, trembling from the sensation of the squirming tentacle inside. Looking down, he can see a faint bump where the thick tentacle cock is seated within him. The tip of a flexible appendage moves to where their bodies are joined, teasingly close, and a bump on the rail sends the tentacle against the winged’s clit, a fresh wave of slick splashing between them as he lets out a startled moan. Eventually he begins fucking himself on the tentacle cock, hesitantly at first, but when he’s sure there’s no way Solgard’s dick will slip out, he increases the pace, wet slapping sounds mixed in with the winged’s loud moans and his partner’s more quiet vocalizations filling the train cart they are in. Solgard is pulling the winged down with every thrust, pushing his own hips up, a tentacle working at his clit until a ragged moan escapes the human, accompanied by him slumping down against Solgard. The warm, wet tightness around his cock is driving the Martyr crazy, and, using his powerful appendages, continues fucking into the oversensitive winged. He cums soon after, the quivering pussy more than enough to send him over the edge, and he pumps copious amounts of his thick semen into the winged’s womb. Some of it begins leaking out, but by the time the winged has enough strength to sit up, there’s a noticeable bulge. Solgard’s tentacles are left writhing as he recovers, and then the winged does something Solgard can hardly believe.

He lays on his side, one leg raised, presenting his pussy. It’s still leaking, overstuffed with cum, but apparently he hasn’t had enough. Solgard is genuinely impressed, and his own cock twitches and coils at the sight, still ready for more. It’s been so, so long since he’s last been intimate. He can’t help himself.

“You are a lusty, greedy little creature, are you not? Maybe Hell is the place for you after all” The winged lets out a whimper at being called out like that. “Do not worry. We will continue until we are both satisfied” he adds afterwards.

He moves closer to the winged, straddling the leg on the floor and pulling the other one against him and over his shoulder. The winged gasps at the closeness. His dick slips in easily, and he immediately moves a hand to continue stimulating the winged’s clit, using the suckers to increase the intensity. He moans loudly as he’s being fucked, his hands scrambling for purchase on the steel floor in vain. He’s lost count of how many times he’s cum, completely delirious with pleasure, but the sheer wetness between them is enough to make him blush in shame, another orgasm wracking through his body as Solgard’s hips thrust powerfully. His insides are warm and wet, squeezing erratically around Solgard’s cock and driving him into a faster, harder pace, each time he hilts himself punctuated by a groan. Solgard can see how far gone the winged is and tries to move the tentacle at his clit away, but as soon as he does so the winged whines and moves a hand to try and stimulate himself. The debauched display is enough to send him over the edge, and he barely manages to warn the winged before he presses himself as deep as he can and cums a second time, flooding his insides once more. He keeps the winged flush to himself until his orgasm abates, the bump of excess cum once more visible on his belly. Despite all of it his tentacle cock is still not ready to retreat into its slit, and when he pulls out the winged lets out a wounded moan at the sudden emptiness. Solgard gently lowers the winged’s leg to the ground, curling his tentacles around the smaller body in a soothing, grounding gesture.

“Surely this is enough, yes?” he asks.

“N-no… more, please” comes the weak answer, and Solgard finds himself surprised once more when the winged weakly pushes him away to adjust his position, his head resting on his crossed arms and his hips hiked up high. He’s presenting his ruined pussy, the copious cum pooling between his trembling knees.

“Ah… so not only are you a lusty, greedy little creature, but you want to be bred by a Hellborne, offering yourself like that? What would your ex-allies think of you, desperate for an enemy’s dick?” Solgard teases, and the result is immediate, a fresh wave of cum and slick slopping out of the wet cunt as it spasms in pleasure punctuated by a weak whine. 

Solgard drapes himself across the winged’s back, his tentacle cock sliding back into the warm pussy easily and using his lower appendages to anchor the winged’s weak, quivering legs. He is eagerly pushing back against the intrusion, trying to get Solgard’s dick deeper into his body, but he is being held firmly.

“So impatient, are we not?” he teases, a tentacle once again pressing into the winged’s clit. He instantly relaxes, his spine in a curved arch, and Solgard has to comment.

“Such a lovely little creature you are. You may be insatiable, but you are the most wonderful being I’ve ever met” he says, stroking a hand down the winged’s flank. He’s not lying, either – Hellborne are strong and noble, but this little winged is brave and so, so  
very pliant, showing such vulnerability. He thrusts deep and hard, the sodden pussy still tight despite the near-constant rutting. 

“If we continue so, I will carve the shape of my dick inside that little pussy of yours. Would you like that? To be so intimately marked by me?” he punctuates the question by thrusting and simultaneously pulling the winged’s hips to him, seated deep within his cunt. The winged moan at the feeling of the thick tentacle cock throbbing inside him, an orgasm ripping through him again when the rim of a sucker bumps against his clit. The winged moves his arm, pressing the palm of his hand to the belly bulge, where he can feel Solgard’s member pulsing inside of him.

“Pl-please… mark me, yours…” he begs, and Solgard is surprised at the request, not quite sure at how to do so considering he lacks teeth – or a mouth altogether. He decides to use his tentacles, and they let go of their grip around the winged’s legs to instead roam his body. Some squeeze his hips tightly enough to leave bruises, while he uses his suckers to mark the inside of his thighs, close to his puffy, swollen labia. The result is a handful of circular bruises, before he moves a tentacle right above his pussy, where a tentacle is busy stimulating his clit. He leaves three little bruises, mere millimeters away from his clit, and the sensation of the suckers pulling at the sensitive skin, paired with the other tentacle busy with pleasuring him, causes him to cum yet again. 

Solgard slows his pace a little, opting for long, deep strokes, his tentacle cock nearly pulling out before he slams back in. The winged has completely lost the ability to string two words together, his speech devolving into moans, his voice strained from the excess vocalization. The fucked-out state of the winged brings Solgard closer to his third orgasm, this time with enough insight to warn the winged of it. The latter clenches his wet pussy around the cock, and Solgard spills another thick load deep within the winged, the rhythmic clenching of the cunt milking him for every drop. His womb is already quite stuffed, and most of the semen ends up oozing out at the rim, coating their pelvises with Solgard’s spent. 

When Solgard pulls out, he keeps his hands firmly planted to the winged’s hips and his tentacles coiled around his legs, holding him in place, as each exhale the winged takes leaves his lungs in a long shudder. At this point Solgard is sure that the winged is done. He is quite certain not even the lustiest of Hell’s denizens could keep going for so long, and when he finally releases his hold on the winged, the latter collapses, his lower body splashing in the puddle of mixed fluids. There must be something in the air, because, slowly, the winged turns himself over on his back, and pulls his legs back until his body is folded in two, his abused pussy gaping and oozing with cum. Solgard’s body seize, his cock throbbing and squirming in disbelief.

“One last, please… heavens, please, just one” he just manages to say before his voice catches in his throat at the fresh wave of spent running down his body. 

“You are truly insatiable” he begins as he shuffles closer, two tentacles pressing the winged’s knees to either side of his head and a third one teasingly close to his clit. “To think I am lucky enough to have the prettiest, lustiest little winged just begging to mate with me over, and over and over…” the winged lets out a choked, overstimulated sob, and Solgard pushes his hips closer, his hot, prehensile dick sitting flush against the winged’s pussy. He coils the slimmer half, so it is pressed to the clit, and starts gently rutting against him. Solgard brings a hand to the winged’s face, and caresses what he can while the mask is in the way. 

“Shush, I am not trying to make you feel shame. Let us just rest for a little before we continue” he reassures the winged, using his other tentacles to cocoon his partner. He can feel the warm, trembling body beneath him calm down, and it occurs to him that, perhaps, the winged is desperate for touch. No doubt that, as a member of the Traitor’s ranks, affectionate touches were something he was deprived of. But, here, within the warmth of the Boneshaker, underneath Solgard, he can feel the all-encompassing embrace of the Martyr’s tentacles, the slick, rhythmic friction of Solgard’s cock against his soaking wet labia and the gentle brush of a hand against his jaw and his neck. When the winged has finally come down from the delirious high of pleasure, he finds his voice again.

“I… I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me” he says, shame loud and clear in his voice.

“It is quite alright” Solgard reassures him. “I let myself get swept up by… whatever this is.” The train rattles on a patch of frozen rails, both groaning at the sudden, unexpected friction it creates. “What now?” as Solgard asks, he feels the winged’s legs hook over his hips and cross over his back.

“Please. Just one more time” the winged begs, his voice sounding far clearer than it ever has during their tryst. 

“But of course.” Solgard pushes himself in, slowly, the squelch of excessive fluids loud in the cart. Once fully hilted, he waits for the winged to signal he is ready, thrusting steadily when he feels the legs at his back pull him in. He presses his hands into the winged’s, on either side of his head, his grip tightening when he feels the warm, sodden cunt squeeze around him. Solgard slips a tentacle between them once more, pressing it into the winged’s clit, but this time the motions are gentle and circular, eliciting soft moans from him. There’s a first, quiet orgasm from the winged, accompanied by a soft sigh, before he pulls his hands away from Solgard’s to instead wrap them around the Martyr’s neck to pull him closer to him. This orgasm takes longer to build up to, but it is warm and the winged can actually appreciate how good it feels without getting lost into it. Solgard gives no warning, hilting himself as he cums one last time, nearly a minute going by before he is done. As he reaches the tail end of it, the winged cums as well, soaking the area where their bodies are joined. Completely exhausted, the winged falls asleep on the spot, squeezing Solgard close. When he awakes, he is clean and fully clothed, and he can see Solgard’s silhouette outlined by the last Pyre shard.


End file.
